Buried Feelings of Fire and Snow
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: "Well then, Fuyuka-san… Endou-san is married with Natsumi-san, Aki-san seems to be in a long-distance relationship with Ichinose-san, and Haruna-san seems to be dating Fubuki-san too… so what about you, Fuyuka-san?" Taiyou asked to the purple-haired nurse. [GouFuyu, mentions of EnNatsu, IchiAki and FubuHaru] [GO/Canon] [By the way, I can't think of a better title, very sorry]


**The canon GouFuyu fic I've been thinking about for a looooong time XP**

**I decided to finally do this for… Sarah-kun's birthday fic!~**

******Ah... I intended to finish this as a one-shot for your b'day Sarah-kun, but I didn't finish the whole story on time;; so I'll make it a multi-chap!**

**I hope you enjoy this, Sarah-ch— /feels glare from somewhere/ Sarah-kun! :3 and to everyone who read this fic, even if you don't like the pairings~**

**By the way, on this first chapter, there won't be much of the GouFuyu scenes... The next chapter will have more, I think...?**

**Takes place after the Holy Road Tournament arc, after Ishido Shuuji has descended from the Holy Emperor throne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven GO. They belong to © Level-5 only. Oh, I don't own the cover pic as well... If I do, Inazuma Eleven will be more of a romance anime XD**

**Here goes!**

* * *

In the Inazuma Hospital, in a certain room in a late Saturday afternoon when the sky had turned into various shades of red and orange—much like the hair color of the room owner.

The Arakumo captain and ace striker was sitting on his bed, waiting for his caretaker—no other than the purple-haired nurse—to run his daily test.

"Okay, Taiyou-kun, good news for you: it seems your health is improving well; your heart is working in a normal pace again." Fuyuka said in a satisfied tone, then smiled at him.

"Yeah! Then can I play soccer now?" Taiyou asked eagerly, his eyes already travelled throughout the room, searching for his soccer ball he usually kept in his room.

But Fuyuka shook her head. "I'm sorry, Taiyou-kun, but no, you still can't play," and despite seeing the disappointment in the boy's face she continued, "Your heart's condition is still unstable; any workout on your heart can provoke the disease again,"

"Awww," Taiyou folded his arms and pouted.

Fuyuka giggled, seeing his cute pouting face, and continued, "And as for your soccer ball, don't worry; I'm keeping it for safekeeping!"

"WHAT?!" Taiyou exclaimed in shock, nearly jumping off his bed. "WHY? YOU DON'T NEED TO KEEP MY BALL FOR SAFEKEEPING! I WON'T LOSE IT FUYUKA-SAN!" Taiyou frantically answered. His precious ball was deprived of him, and he must not let that happen and take that back!

"Taiyou-kun, I believe you won't lose the ball. I'm sure of it," Fuyuka answered calmly, but before Taiyou can open his mouth to argue again she continued, "I'm only afraid that you'll lose control not to play the ball, which is very prone to happen."

"B-but—" Taiyou tried to defend himself. "I need the ball for—"

"No buts, Taiyou-kun. I'm keeping the ball until you're in an allowed condition to play. Besides, if you want to practice yourself—I know you're going to use that as a reason—" Taiyou was a bit surprised Fuyuka had found out his argument before he even said it "—you can just have a walk around the hospital. You still can't exhaust your heart, remember." Fuyuka smiled.

Taiyou lost his words to take back his ball.

So he finally said in gloomy expression, "Okay, Fuyuka-san."

"That's a good boy." Fuyuka smiled and ruffled his spiky hair. "I'll keep your word."

.

"Well, that's settled. So, Taiyou-kun, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Fuyuka sat down on the chair next to the bed. Taiyou then positioned himself comfortably on his bed, with his blankets on. It's quite their weekend routine to have a talk about what happened to them on the weekdays.

"Oh yeah, right! On Tenma and Tsurugi's last visit, we, along with Yuuichi-san had been talking about the Inazuma Japan…" Taiyou excitedly asked.

"Really? What were you guys talking about?" Fuyuka was getting interested herself—she was their manager, after all.

"Well, Tenma told us that he—accidentally—heard Kino-san talking excitedly, even a bit romantically, to the phone, and to someone whom she called 'Ichinose-kun'. When he asked who was the phone from, she said it was a phone call from America, with her face blushing," Taiyou flashed a big smile, "Do you know who is this 'Ichinose', Fuyuka-san?"

Fuyuka nodded as an answer, "Of course, Ichinose-kun is Aki-san and Domon-kun's childhood friend; now he plays for America's league team."

"Whoa! America… He must be a great player!" Taiyou exclaimed. "Can you tell me more about him?" He was clearly excited of this Ichinose figure.

Fuyuka smiled, "Well… I've never told you this, but YOU do remind me of Ichinose-kun, you know…"

"EH?" Taiyou was shocked—again. "Me? How come?!"

"Ichinose-kun suffered a heart sickness like you, Taiyou-kun… But on FFI's match of Japan VS America's Unicorn, he gave his all to play since he had been told by the doctors that it would be his last match. But instead telling Aki-san his real condition, he told her that he'll be joining America's league team, but the truth… he was forbidden to play anymore." Fuyuka sighed.

"Ah… So what happened, then?" Taiyou was curious as ever, and so Fuyuka went to tell the rest of the story.

"I want to meet that Ichinose guy!" Taiyou exclaimed in excitement, after Fuyuka finished her story.

"I'm sure you will, someday… Well, if Ichinose-kun is visiting, I'll ask Aki-san to tell Ichinose-kun he has a new fan here," She giggled.

"Really? Yayyy~ Thank you Fuyuka-san!" The boy exclaimed in an even happier tone.

.

"Okay! Then Tsurugi said that, Yukimura told him that he had—accidentally, again—found out that his Fubuki-senpai had been talking to the phone for quite a long time, chuckling and being so fond of the person he's talking to. Yukimura also said he heard that Fubuki-san mentioned the name 'Haruna'," Taiyou looked at Fuyuka.

"Oh really?" Fuyuka's eyes lit up in excitement. "Ahaha, I don't know Fubuki-kun is dating Haruna-san now! Or at least, getting to," She giggled.

"You don't know about this, Fuyuka-san?" The boy asked in quite a surprise.

"Well, I haven't met with the two for quite a long time, especially Fubuki-kun since he stays in Hokkaido." She explained. "And there hasn't been much reuniting parties of Inazuma Japan, so well, I'm not very updated in the latest news."

.

"I see…" Taiyou nodded, "Umm… Well then, Fuyuka-san… Endou-san is married with Natsumi-san, Aki-san seems to be in a long-distance relationship with Ichinose-san, and Haruna-san seems to be dating Fubuki-san too… so what about you, Fuyuka-san?" Taiyou asked.

Fuyuka's eyelids jerked up as she heard the question. She didn't answer it, instead she walked to the big window of Taiyou's room and looked outside.

Seeing Fuyuka's attitude, Taiyou then realized it was not a very 'suitable and polite' question to ask, so he shut up immediately and didn't speak any word again. _Goodness, did I just make her angry…?_ Taiyou thought nervously.

"U-um, Fuyuka-san," Taiyou finally gather up some courage to speak up some words, "It's okay if you don't want to answer it. It's… not my business… s-sorry." He finished the sentence with a hope that she's not angry with him.

To Taiyou's surprise she turned to him and smiled, "No, it's okay. I'll answer it." She walked back to Taiyou's bed and sat back on the chair, "At the moment I'm single, Taiyou-kun…"

"Oh... Mmmm… Do you have someone in mind?" Taiyou asked carefully, hoping she'll answer it.

Fuyuka kept silence for a few minutes, under Taiyou's hopeful and curious stare, and finally she answered with some blush, "… Yes."

"Really? May I know who it is? Do I know him?" Taiyou's questions came bursting out.

"Well, let's see… You do know the person, Taiyou-kun." Fuyuka giggled.

"Hmm… If the person Fuyuka-san knows is also the person I know, it means… Ah! Was he a member of Inazuma Japan?" Taiyou exclaimed after thinking for awhile with his right hand on his chin.

"Haha, you got that right," Fuyuka nodded.

"Well, so? Have you confessed to him or he did?" Taiyou asked again.

"No." Fuyuka's voice sound a bit sad. "We continued to different high schools, and I haven't met him ever since."

"But you were Inazuma Japan's manager, it shouldn't be very hard to confess throughout their matches," Taiyou asked.

"I… didn't have the courage back then. And also, I was in amnesia when I joined as a manager," Fuyuka stopped. "And I… didn't really think about love too much, you know,"

"Oh… And you still like him?" Taiyou tilted his head.

"… Yes." Fuyuka's cheeks were the color of mild red. "I… Used to think of him at night, wondering how he might be now, how was he doing or how did he look like,"

"Waah~ why don't you contact him or something? If you don't have his contact number, you can ask your father or Endou-san, can't you?"

Fuyuka sighed again, "I was too shy, okay…? And back then, I was busy with my studies… Medics aren't very easy to learn, you know. I still remember those thick books I have study on exams till past midnight. And I suppose he was busy as well. He continued into a prestigious high school,"

"Ohh! So, who is he? Endou-san?" Taiyou began guessing.

"Mamoru-kun is married, Taiyou-kun," Fuyuka sighed. "I had to admit though... I kinda had a crush at him back then, but now I personally think Natsumi-san is better for him... He tried to help me to revive my memory, and even cried seeing my comma condition, but all I did nothing in change but giving him problems. Natsumi-san, on the other hand, even left Mamoru-kun, risking her life, to go all the way to Cotarl to clear up the mystery of Endou Daisuke's 'death'. You see how she deserves him more?" She smiled after the long explanation.

"Wow... Natsumi-san is amazing..." Taiyou nodded his head repeatedly. "Mmm, Fubuki-san then?" Taiyou let out another guess.

"You're the one who said that he's dating Haruna-san," Fuyuka chuckled.

"Kazemaru-san? Hiroto-san?" Taiyou kept guessing.

"Kazemaru-kun? Nope," Fuyuka giggled. "And Hiroto-kun? I don't really know…"

"Not him too?" Taiyou frowned. "Oh! He must be Fudou-san! I heard that he's Kudou-kantoku's favorite!" Taiyou sain in a sure tone.

"Otou-san's favorite, not me," Fuyuka giggled, as Taiyou pouted again.

"Oh, what about—" Taiyou was stopped by Fuyuka's sigh. "Come on Taiyou, why are you so keen on knowing who the person is?" Fuyuka asked as she smiled.

"Eh—" Taiyou stammered, "I-it's because—"

But the sentence was unfinished as a knock on the door cut it out. A fellow nurse came in and said, "Kudou-san, the doctor called you for Amemiya-kun's check up result."

"Ah yes. Thank you." Fuyuka nodded to the nurse, and she left.

"Well, Taiyou-kun, I need to go now," Fuyuka got the check-up papers, "you can have a rest, and keep your promise! I'll be going home after this... Enjoy your weekend!"

"Bye-bye Fuyuka-san! Enjoy your weekend as well!" Taiyou grinned, but before Fuyuka closed the door he called again, "And thank you so much for the stories!" to which Fuyuka smiled once more before she closed the door and left.

* * *

**Okay... That's for the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it~! Especially Sarah-kun! XD**

**Yep, I give Taiyou a prominent role because he had a 'connection' with Gouenji and Fuyuka... He fits the role and... I LOVE TAIYOU! XDD Oh well...**

**Happy birthday, Sarah-kun! I wish you all the best, and God bless you always~!**

**Now, everyone... Please review? :3**


End file.
